Solo Dos Centímetros
by Anniih
Summary: Dos centímetros eran muchos y eran pocos. Y podrían decir muchas cosas. UK/USA.


**~D**isclaimer: El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Esta humilde fans solo crea historias para entretenerse, así como el lector, sin fines de lucro.

**~A**dvertencia: Semi-Lemon.

**~P**areja: UK/USA.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo Dos Centímetros<strong>

**.**

Dos centímetros faltaron para que Reino Unido acabara con Estados Unidos ante la conocida Guerra de la Independencia. Su mosquete apuntaba el rostro del menor. No podría negarse que tenía ganas de golpearlo para hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero no pudo. Porque seguía viendo aquel niño que le quitaba mil y un sonrisas al tenerlo dos centímetros de su cuerpo cuando dormían juntos. No podía hacerle daño.

Alfred, viendo que cae al suelo comenzando a llorar, extendió la mano sin saber por qué, yendo acariciarle el cabello o el rostro. Y su mano fue rechazada por la del inglés, donde solo faltaban dos centímetros para tocarlo. Y vio la mirada fruncida de Arthur, poniéndose de pie, desapareciendo en el caminar.

Lo vio irse, dándole la espalda.

Estados Unidos sintió que se formaba una distancia más larga que dos centímetros. Una distancia que sería difícil de acortar, para ambos.

Y pasó el tiempo, los años. Para Alfred no fue mucho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando volvió a ver a Arthur, cada uno con sus asuntos, separados a dos metros. Dos metros donde se convertían en dos centímetros cuando los dos se dirigían las miradas y las desviaban al instante. Porque, a pesar de todo, sus corazones seguían palpitando por los mismos sentimientos; tal vez uno de ellos lo negaba.

Inglaterra lo negaba, no quería admitirlo ante los nervios y cosquillas que le provocaba aquel muchacho americano cuando tenía que verlo en las juntas. Se alejaba lo más posible, pero siempre había algo que lo hacía avanzar con cautela, sin demostrar mucho su preocupación al ver a Alfred confundido con cientos de papeles. Al acercarse, Estados Unidos volteaba encontrándose solamente, s_olamente_ a dos centímetros de la boca del británico. Maldita sea, dos centímetros. Los veía, muy cerca. Podría acercar los suyos y sentir su aliento, lo suaves que pudieran estar. Estaba perdido. Arthur lo notó. Ambos se notaron, decidiendo mirar a otra parte.

Esa fue la primera vez donde estuvieron lo bastante cerca, sin que se atrevieran.

Y cuando se atrevieron, no lo dudaron. Se dijeron miles de cosas que se tenían guardadas por siglos, miles de besos y caricias que se iban transformando más directas y atrevidas, donde Estados Unidos se percataba que los centímetros de distancia entre él y Arthur, no eran nada. No existían. Ni sus bocas estaban tan alejadas. Ni sus cuerpos alejados de la cama que los esperaba con ansias en ser la espectadora del acto carnal, del acto de amor, del acto que jamás olvidarían hasta el final de los tiempos mezclados con movimientos y gemidos coordinados.

Reino Unido se posaba arriba repartiendo besos en la piel de Estados Unidos, y este hacía lo mismo regresando abajo con ansias de comenzar y gemir al sentir al mayor entrar en su cuerpo provocándole suspiros extasiados. Sentía como entraba una y otra vez. Arthur buscaba el momento necesario para ir con más brusquedad y violencia, pero con pasión, donde el menor suplicaba que no se detuviera, incluso ayudaba en mover la pelvis manteniendo el ritmo con tal de seguir la sincronización, que a veces eran dos centímetros o más o también menos.

Se atrevieron a estar juntos jurando que durarían por la eternidad, olvidando el pasado. Aquello no debería interponerse más y así sería.

Sus mentes, sus cuerpos, todo de ellos estaban cada vez más cerca, se transformaban en uno solo. Las distancias ya no eran problemas. Porque a pesar de estar kilómetros, _miles_ de kilómetros de sus casas, de sus continentes, sus corazones palpitan a la misma velocidad sintiendo los mismos sentimientos que se unen al estar juntos o separados. Y cuando están juntos, no existen distancias ni dos centímetros. Se unen tanto, que uno puede decir que ni centímetros existen.

A lo mejor… _¿cero centímetros?_

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **No tenía bien claro como terminarlo, ojalá haya quedado bien. Quise manifestar mi molestia de los dos centímetros de Arthur, que, lamentablemente algunos dibujos (y fandom) hacen a Arthur llegando al torso de Alfred. ¡Oigan! Arthur no es enano, son dos malditos centímetros, no medio metro. Supongo que nada más.

¿A alguien le gustó?

Saludos, cuídense. ¡Bye, bye!

_¿Review's?_


End file.
